


Depths

by emmaliza



Series: A Flower and a God of War [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol had a history of making Logan do incredibly stupid things, but those things also tended to be pretty fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depths

**DEPTHS**

Logan was always kind of ambivalent toward alcohol, as a rule. It had a history of making him do incredibly stupid things, but those things also tended to be pretty fun. Alcohol currently had him pressing _Beaver_, of all people, up against a wall of his guest room and making out with him – that probably fit with the “fun but stupid” pattern fairly well.

Logan liked the sounds the Beav was making; slight whimpers that he was clearly hoping Logan wouldn't hear. Logan easily dominated the kiss, but Cassidy was putting up a valiant effort anyway. Thin fingers played with the hem of Logan's shirt, tugging him even closer.

“You know,” Beaver started when Logan finally broke the liplock, instead starting to press light kisses down Beav's neck. “This is probably a bad idea,” he suggested, and Logan just shrugged.

“Probably,” the words came out slightly slurred, and Logan felt Beav half-hard between them. “But whatever. We're wasted,” Logan ran his tongue over Cassidy's pulse, causing the other boy to shudder. Logan smirked, and fixed his lips firmer to Beaver's neck, causing him to moan.

At that, Logan got impatient and turned Beaver around, leading him to the bed at the center of the room. They fell onto it in a sitting position; Beaver landing on Logan's lap. He was suddenly the higher one, and that gave him the leverage to take control of the kiss. Logan let him, and felt those fingers from before now traveling under the shirt; reaching up and tweaking Logan's nipples. Logan would admit Beav was good with his mouth; the kiss was hot and wet; needy, insistent, and very eager. They were both hard as fuck, cocks grinding together with every slight movement.

Logan's shirt came off and was quickly discarded, then Beaver left his lips to lean into his shoulder and bit, hard.

“Fuck,” swore Logan, thrusting his hips up a little. Cassidy was swirling his tongue over the imprint he left, and Logan thought a little. He was a dead man if Dick ever heard about this – there wasn't a word in the dictionary to describe what the pieces of his body would look like when they were found. He considered how far this seemed to be going, despite the fact it was Beaver, who was still, after all, only fourteen. Logan had to beat down slight guilt; the idea he might be taking advantage.

Then Beav slid off Logan's lap and onto his knees, which made things like “thoughts” a little far off.

Logan heard the sound of a zipper and raised himself so they could get his jeans and boxers off. It felt a little odd; his nakedness in contrast to Cassidy's clothedness, but he didn't mind that much, as Cassidy's tongue was licking intricate patterns on Logan's thighs. Fuck, he wanted that mouth on his cock, now.

“Jesus, Beav,” Logan muttered, helplessly thrusting his dick toward Cassidy. The younger boy smirked and pulled back.

“What?” he asked innocently. “Did you want something, Logan?”

“Are you – are you gonna-” Logan's sentence was interrupted by Beaver nipping the inside of his thigh gently. He gasped, and didn't finish the sentence. Cassidy seemed to get the point, however.

“I was considering it,” he said casually. Logan rolled his eyes.

“You're going to make me beg, aren't you, cocksucker?” he paused. “No pun.”

Cassidy shrugged. “Pretty much,” he explained; then he started moving his lips up Logan's skin, sucking at the flesh and leaving red marks that faded quickly.

Logan gripped the back of Cassidy's head and let out a low moan. _The hell_, he thought. It was just the Beav, after all; there were worse people to submit to. And Beav was still the one on his knees.

“Beaver. Please,” Logan gasped out. “Please, suck my cock.”

It didn't take long for Cassidy to follow the instruction; after all, he had gotten down like this of his own volition. Logan gasped when Beav slid his lips over his cock; clutching Beaver's hair harder. Cassidy's mouth hadn't lost any of it's previous skill; he ran his tongue over the head of Logan's cock again and again; _Christ_ he was good. Logan's eyes fluttered shut as Cassidy started to suck slightly harder; heading bobbing up and and down. He was gasping and moaning steadily now, to drunk to care if he was showing Beav exactly _how much_ he appreciated the work. Then he heard an odd sound; somewhat metallic. Then Cassidy's rhythm changed; it was less regular, quicker.

Curious, Logan opened his eyes. He found that Beav had gotten his own cock free, and was now jerking himself off to the same rhythm he was sucking Logan. The sight was just _so_ hot and _so_ dirty that it pushed Logan over the edge; and with a cry Logan came all down Cassidy's throat.

Beaver's lips left Logan's dick; now swollen from all the sucking. He licked the come off them, and stopped his jerking off. Logan pulled him back up and onto his lap, kissing him and tasting his own come in Beaver's mouth.

“You needy little slut,” he muttered between intermittent kisses. “You liked that, huh? You loved sucking my cock, right?”

Cassidy nodded almost imperceptibly, and Logan pushed him the necessary distance away with his left hand. He reached his right into Cassidy's still-open jeans, fingers closing firmly around the hard cock there. “Oh god,” Beaver moaned, throwing his head back.

Logan worked quickly, keeping his left hand in place to defend against Beaver's quick thrusts. Beaver had done a good deal of the work himself while he was sucking Logan's dick – that sight was going to be burned into his memory _forever_ now – so it didn't take long. Beaver was panting and Logan was moving his hand quicker and quicker; then he dragged Cassidy back down for a searing kiss. The younger boy finally came in Logan's hand; biting down on his lip hard enough both of them could taste blood.

They fell back on to the bed then, tired and sated. Beaver grew still, and Logan, filled with lazy good will, gently reached across to stroke Beav's hair. Beaver shied away from the touch, turning on his side. Logan shrugged and figured it was the “Oh my god I just fooled around with a guy” factor, and he was sure that would be a problem for him in the morning when he was sober.

He slowly fell asleep, and when he eventually woke he had a killer hangover. He looked to his side, and Beaver was gone.


End file.
